Tatsu
by Haintrex
Summary: Aomine and Himuro end up getting along so well (he even starts to call him 'Tatsu') that his boyfriend Kagami gets jealous.


**A/N: the prompt: Aomine and Tatsuya end up getting along so well (he even starts to call him 'Tatsu') that his boyfriend Kagami gets jealous from AoKaga Ideas List**

 **Enjoy~**

Kagami stared at them as he came out of the kitchen. Both were laughing so hard they were leaning into each other, grinning as if they were sharing an inside joke. He tried to ignore the little ball of anger growing in his stomach each time they shared a glance. Kagami cleared his throat multiple times before they realized he was there.

His eyebrow twitched, "The food is done." Aomine pulled himself off the floor like a sloth, arms slowly circling around Kagami's waist.

"Hmm… what'd ya make, Taiga?" The low voice drawled in his right ear, and his brother stood up from the ground and made his way to the kitchen.

Finally having Aomine's attention, and only for the food he made, didn't make him feel any better. In fact, Kagami's annoyance grew to explosive proportions. "Food." He grunted, peeling Aomine off him before following Himuro. If he had glanced back, Kagami would have seen the positively bewildered look on his boyfriends face.

The first few minutes were spent silently eating, Kagami wholly focused on his food. Himuro broke the tension, "So Aomine, you've been dating for the past month and I'm only just finding out?"

"Hah?" Aomine locked eyes with his brother, blue eyes looking contemplative, "Ya," a tan hand reached to pick at his ear, seeming bored, "Didn't want all the fuss with family. My parents still don't know, and they'd probably have an aneurism that I'm even dating a guy, let alone for more than a month."

"So Taiga is the first one you've dated?"

"Yah." Aomine smirked, flicking a wink to a still food-focused Kagami. Himuro chuckled silently as he saw the bluenette pout when Kagami didn't blush like he usually does. Strangely enough, he didn't even pay attention. "And I'm his first boyfriend too, though Taiga hasn't dated at all before."

"Actually, we dated for a week back in middle school. Isn't that right?"

Kagami grunted, moving the curry around on his plate.

Aomine and Himuro exchanged looks, before the former shrugged. "I guess he just forgot." Aomine's face gained a thoughtful expression before smiling, "So have any embarrassing stories to tell me?"

Himuro tapped a finger against his lip; "I think the question is, how many are you willing to listen to?"

That had the redhead yanking up from his stare down with his food, horror etched onto his face, " _Tatsuya!"_

Laughter spilled from his boyfriend and brother's lips, making the flush bigger on Kagami's cheeks, the flush being a mixture of mortification and irritation. Why had they become good friends? Oh, right, it was his stupid idea. A few weeks ago Kagami had wanted Aomine to get to know his brother, because Himuro was a very important part of his life. He didn't want Aomine and Himuro to be at odds when they were dating. Earlier this evening Kagami set up a basketball date with Aomine and invited his brother along. There, he proceeded to introduce them. It went good, great even. Just… a little more than he had expected.

 _Aomine and Kagami had already started playing once they got to the court, not even bothering to wait. Their brains were so focused on each other that neither noticed the figure taking pictures on the sidelines. When they stopped for a water break they both jumped in surprise, Himuro was standing by the bench, smiling lightly at them._

" _Hello there, I'm Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga's brother." Himuro held out a hand towards Aomine, whose eyes were narrowed, trailing over the stylish clothes and hair down to the beauty mark that accentuated glossy lips. Without a doubt, Himuro Tatsuya was a beautiful man. Kagami knew it, Aomine knew it, and Tatsuya wasn't as humble as most believed (he knew it too)._

 _The bluenette's hand slowly shook the others, lips twitching upwards, which was a good sign in Kagami's book. "Aomine Daiki, Kagami's_ boyfriend _." Red streaked across the redhead's face at how shameless Aomine was, clearly stating that word out loud. Aomine watched as no jealousy flickered through Himuro's eyes and relaxed completely. Demeanor changed to his normal self instead of those intense eyes and intimidating posture._

 _Kagami's eyes were flitting back and forth between the two nervously. He really wanted them to get along after all._

" _Nice to meet you. I'm assuming that's what's been getting Kagami all flustered lately?"_

 _Aomine nodded, grin spreading to his face, "Flustered? Next time you should send me a picture. I've already got a file on my computer that has all his tsundere faces on it."_

 _Kagami squawked, "You brat! I told you to delete that!" His brother kept laughing in the background, "and I am not a tsundere!"_

 _They bickered for a bit before Kagami stated he was going to the store around the corner, asking them all for drink orders. As usual Aomine told him to grab a banana milk and energy drink, while Himuro settled for Pocari. When the redhead left, Himuro turned to the ace of Touou._

" _Oh, I like you Aomine Daiki." Himuro paused, lips pursed, "At first I wasn't sure how I liked how much time you both were spending with each other. But after seeing how happy Taiga's been lately, which I'm assuming is your doing, it seems I must apologize for thinking ill of you."_

" _Tch, I'll tell you right now, I'm an asshole. I don't like most people, don't even get along with most nor do I care too. But Kagami…" Aomine rubbed his neck sheepishly, "He's different, y'know? Underneath all that passion is a kind heart, and he helped save me from a bad spot. I don't know where I'd be without him." Blue eyes were so soft from the thought of Kagami, that Himuro couldn't help the bright grin._

" _Only a month into dating and you're already in love with my brother?"_

 _A blush bloomed over his tan cheeks, but Aomine's eyes were firm, "Probably since the Winter Cup honestly. The idiot didn't realize that he won me over then, it took a couple weeks of telling him to his face that I liked him before he understood. What a Bakagami he is, Himuro," He murmured, grin gentle with fondness and exasperation._

 _Himuro bounced the ball, getting into position against Aomine, "Please, Call me Tatsuya. You're practically family now."_

" _Daiki then." They both nodded at each other, before the ball bounced again and they were lost in the rhythm._

 _Kagami came back to them huddled on the bench, grinning and whispering. He frowned, and then brushed off his momentary annoyance to realize that his plan for them to meet and get along was working. They laughed and he grit his teeth. This is what you wanted, Kagami told himself._

" _That was hilarious Tatsu! Tell me another!" Aomine chuckled, gripping his stomach and Kagami's head just about exploded. A drink slammed into Aomine's chest, bouncing onto the blacktop next to him._

A week went by after their initial dinner and Kagami's anger was increasing with each little thing.

'Tatsu told me about this great game back in '81!'

'Tatsu gave me a recipe for you to try.'

'Tatsu knows the best places to get good shoes.'

Kagami slammed the pot onto the table, sniping to himself, "Tatsu this, Tatsu that, Tatsu, Tatsu, Tatsu!" He growled, "If I wanted to know more about my damn brother I'd have asked!"

The door rang and he went to open it. Aomine smirked, leaned in to give him a quick kiss, and then swept past him to the table. "Ah, Taiga this is great. Thanks darling." The nickname had some of Kagami's ire fading, but not enough for Aomine's next words. "Tatsu gave me some of his famous banana cakes for desert when I went over earlier, it's amazing!"

Kagami twitched, hand pausing on the utensil he was using to dish up the food for both of them. Aomine kept saying something, but Kagami's mind was stuck on the word 'Tatsu'. Completely interrupting Aomine's tirade, "You went over to my _brother's_ house on my birthday?"

A blue brow raised slowly, "Yeah… What of it?"

"Nothing." Kagami snapped, aggressively plating their food and placing it on the table. Aomine watched him warily, but amused.

"Nothing nothing, or nothing something?" Aomine retorted.

"Nothing nothing!"

"Okay, so definitely something."

"I just said it was nothing, you bastard!"

"Wow, okay, raising that to a definite _something_." The bluenette stopped eating, staring straight at his boyfriend. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"No." Kagami said stubbornly, mouth pouty.

"Taiiiigaaaa~"

" _No._ "

"You're no fun."

"Shut up, Ahomine!"

Aomine scooted over to Kagami's side, pressing into the redhead's body heat. He poked the blushing face once, twice…

"Dammit Daiki, stop it!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. It's your birthday, you can't be angry."

"Well. I am." Kagami huffed, giving up on his pretense of eating all together, showing Aomine that his boyfriend was actually upset.

Aomine's brows scrunched together, and his face was serious for once. "Taiga," He repeated till the other turned to him, "You've been acting angry this whole week. I just want to know what I'm doing wrong…" Aomine rubbed his neck, looking away for a moment, "I'm not exactly the best boyfriend material, so you really have to tell me when you're angry with me and why, or else I wont be able to fix it. I… don't want to lose you."

Kagami's face softened, "It's… well, it's my brother."

"Your brother?" Aomine questioned. "So it wasn't me?"

"It was both of you."

"Both of us? Did I insult him or something? I thought Tatsu and I were getting along pretty well."

The redhead scowled, "That's exactly it!"

Aomine blinked, "Us getting along is the problem?"

"Yes!" Kagami nodded, grip tight on his chopsticks. "It's the whole fucking problem! All I hear from you is Tatsu this, Tatsu that! It's driving me insane! If you love him so damn much, date him!" Kagami threw the chopsticks down, chest heaving, but feeling suddenly bereft of all of his anger now that it was out. He chanced a look up at Aomine, eyes widening at the sight.

Aomine stared flatly at his boyfriend. "So… you're jealous?"

"No!" Kagami glared.

"Bahahahahahahahaha!" Aomine roared with laughter so hard he fell onto his back on the floor. He palm hit the ground beside him, and tears built up at the sides of his eyes. "Hahahaha, ohmygodddd!"

Scowling, Kagami started feeling a little ridiculous at how he had acted. "Shut up you bastard."

Aomine wiped away the wetness on his cheeks, smile absolutely blinding the other. "Taiga, Taiga, Taiga," He said tauntingly, finger wagging until it bopped the redhead on the nose, making him go cross-eyed. "There's only one person I want to date. He's an absolute idiot half the time, and he can't stop looking like a delinquent for his life, but he's _my_ idiotic looking delinquent."

Kagami blushed, "Daiki…"

"Now get it out of your head that I like your brother, he's too much like a girl without boobs for me to like anyways."

The redhead eyed him warily, "Then what am I?"

Aomine smirked, "Why, you're a guy that has great boobs." He fondled Kagami's chest, dodging the angry swipe his boyfriend gave.

"You better have a damn good birthday present to make up for this!"

"Tch, it'll blow you."

"Don't you mean it'll blow my mind?"

"Nope." Aomine chuckled, spreading his arms out, "I'm the present after all, and though I can blow your mind too, I have something else I'm thinking of blowing." A wink was sent towards Kagami's deadpanned expression.

"No more food for you."

" _Waiiiittt_ , Taigaaaa, it was just a joke." Aomine whined, following him into the kitchen. "Don't you _loooove_ me?"


End file.
